Raina Mecury
Raina Mecury RL.jpg Raina Mecury Lunaii.png Raina Mecury.jpg This tribute belongs to TheCookieRepublic. Please do not use or edit without permission. Her district partner is Devin Mars. These two are not related but I perfer them entered together due to their backstories. She is currently finished. 'Basic Info' Name: '''Raina Mecury '''Gender: Female Age: 15 District: Capitol Hair Color: Ginger Auburn Eye Color: Blue Height: '5'10 'Personailty Raina is a very tough and determined girl. She never likes being underestimated and does whatever she can to let others know shes a threat, not an easy kill. She mostly likely aim for a high score to get weaker tributes to back off. However this could be a disadvantage when the Careers come round. Under different circumstances she'd act nice and ditzy so she actually will be underestimated. So the Careers would ignore her most of the games and hunt off the stronger tributes before the headed towards her. At times she can be a bit harsh but she really does care deeply for her allies and hates for the, ever to get hurt, often swearing avengance for them. Unlike most Capitol children she grew up knowing the world was a giant pit, and it was everyone for themselves. This version of the world generally upsets her. 'Backstory' Raina was born to a Reaping Escort and a Hovercraft Pilot so naturally she had to choose being an escort. It was rare for female Hovercraft pilots coming from The Capitol. She grew to be a strong, wise young girl who would sooner or later finally bring respect to her family by winning the games. "Mom, I'm going to the Reaping!" An thirteen year old Raina said. "Ok Honey, I have to leave for District 3 soon!" Her mother called back. Raina often hated what she called "Reaping Season". She barely saw her mother during these one or two weeks. Raina depended everything on her mother. She loved her and would protect her with her own life. The thought of not seeing her for just 14 days was unbearable. The Reapings were as boring as they could get. It was the usual. The annoying usual. As she returned of another year of being safe from death she was lightly shoved into wall. She shuddered and groaned. "Ow." "Raina, right?" She looked up. A simple boy standing probably about 2 inches taller then her stood before her. He had these strange captivating Amber eyes that sparked like fire, and his tussled Dark Brown hair gave him an attractive glow, framing his handsome face. He wore a leather biker jacket, a camoflauge Green t-shirt underneath, jeans, and combat boots. He look hot. Just admitting this to herself her faced heated up. She regained her posture and stood up pushing him. "Yeah! Why would you care? And why'd you push me? I may be a girl but I know how to fight, and frankly I could kick your butt." He smirked. He smirked. And Raina pratically died and went to heaven. "Fiery. I like it. Follow me." He grabbed her hand and barreled down the street. "Hey! Where are you-" He turned around a sharp corner and continued running. Raina knew she should run now and ask questions later. They finally stopped in an deary dark alleyway. "Why did you-" The mysterious boy pushed her against the wall and muttered something. "Hey-" He covered he mouth. Raina finally stopped when she noticed the two shadows wth knives enter the dark alleyway. "Come out Devin... We know your here! Just hand over the girl and we can get this over with." One of them said. The boy, Devin, cursed and mouthed for her to be quiet and stay where she is. He stepped out and instantly a devlish grin appeared on his face. "Oh she's long gone. Missed her at the Reaping." He said. "Oh really?" He nodded and tilted his head taking a step foward. "Yes really." The intruders took a step back, a frightened look flashed across their features. Raina could hear them gulp all the way from where she resisded. "We'll leave then.." "And you'll tell your master what?" "T-The girl is missing." "Exactly." The intruders ran out, clearly afraid of the young boy, their whole bodies quivering. Raina came out of her hiding space, crossing her arms. "Explain now." Maybe Devin was bad at following orders, or maybe he has his own rebillous spirt where as Raina was more sorted. But what he did next has got to be the most shocking moment ever in Raina's life. He kissed her. Devin pushed her against the wall and kissed her. "I'll tell you later... If you ever need me... I'll be there. And hey, visit District 2 once and awhile, you'll find me there." He whispered in her ear. Minutes later he was gone. As he had disappered from existence. 'Family' *Presscot Mecury (Father) *Ellie Mecury (Mother) Category:Tributes Category:Capitol Category:15 year olds Category:TheCookieRepublic's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females